


If Loves A Fight, Then I Shall Die (With My Heart On A Trigger)

by burntoashes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fuckboy Bellamy, Insecure Echo, Jealous Echo, Luna Knows All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: Echo knows she has nothing to worry about. She trusts Luna to make the right choice, but is she the right choice?
Relationships: Echo/Luna (The 100)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	If Loves A Fight, Then I Shall Die (With My Heart On A Trigger)

Echo knows in her head that she has nothing to worry about, that she's just being dramatic and cliche, that she should stop being a stupid idiot. If she tries hard enough, she can almost picture a teenage coming of age movie with a cheesy romance having a similar scene in, and that only makes her feel more foolish. But then again, the character of a teenage coming of age movie would probably be confident enough to do something about it, instead of just standing there uselessly and praying to some God that everything would fix itself. 

There was a part of her, rational or irrational she did not know, that told her him even showing his face here was enough for her to get justifiably mad, but that part was becoming easier and easier to ignore as the conversation she was watching continued. He had every right to be here. It was a family event and he was part of the family, no matter how much she disliked it. No matter how much she disliked him. 

She watched her girlfriend nod and smile at something Bellamy said and thought that maybe she was the only one who actually disliked him. She knew that was crazy, he had tried to break apart Clarke and Lexa, had tried to go after Raven and even his relationship with Octavia was tedious, but she still couldn't help thinking it. Everyone else seemed to have gotten over their issues with him. 

Echo had too. 

But now Bellamy was over there flirting with her girlfriend. She trusted Luna to do the right thing, but she wasn't sure that picking her was the right thing. Luna would pick her, but should Luna pick her. She had a lot of baggage that she still couldn't talk about with Luna and it felt like Luna spent most of her time waiting for Echo to catch up to her.

What had Echo ever actually done for Luna?

When she found she had no answer to that question, she quickly stood up and rushed outside, trying desperately to only focus on walking and not on what a useless partner she was in general. One foot in front of the other until she found herself at her and Luna's shared apartment. She stared determinedly at the key and she pushed it into the lock and turned, hearing the click and pushing the door open, pulling out the key and shutting the door as carefully as she could behind her.

Head down and eyes on her feet, she made her through the apartment to their bedroom. It didn't take her long to change and soon she was waling back into the hall and to the small garage that they had turned into a gym. She turned on the treadmill and set it to a speed slightly faster than she should and soon all she could hear was the whirring of the machine and the rhythmic pounding of her feet. 

About forty minutes of various exercises later, she dragged herself back into the main area of the apartment, the only thing on her mind being the dull aching in her legs. She stopped in the hall, staring at Luna almost guiltily. She opened her mouth to speak but Luna gently shook her head and smiled.

"Shower first. Then we can talk." Echo nodded and silently traipsed back to their room and the ensuite in it. 

Echo was glad Luna had told her to shower; it gave her time to collect her thoughts. She was pretty certain that Luna knew that though and it brought her brain back to the events of the night. She tried to look at everything from an unbiased point of view and to come up with logical reasoning but soon realised that that wouldn't work, because most of the reasoning was how she felt. 

After coming to this realisation Echo decided that she really couldn't prepare for what was about to happen and just tried her best to calm herself. When she left the shower, she dried quickly and changed into a comfy set of clothes that she thought were Luna's. Or maybe Luna had stolen them from her and now she was stealing them back. Despite the situation, the thought did bring a small smile to her face and she felt more comfortable already.

She stepped into the main room cautiously, and bit her lip nervously when Luna looked up at her. Luna smiled and patted the spot on the sofa next to her, inviting Echo to come sit. She smiled back and quickly made her way over, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs, turning to face Luna.

Echo knew that Luna was waiting for her to speak, so she allowed herself some time to think it through.

"I'm glad you're here," she half whispered, not wanting to fully break the silence but knowing she needed to speak. Luna's upturned lips became a full smile that Echo couldn't help but return and she started to realise that maybe she did help Luna out. Maybe it just wasn't as obvious because Luna needed less help. And maybe that was ok. 

"I saw you with Bellamy earlier," she continued, and Luna nodded because she probably already knew this but also knew that Echo needed to explain it in her own, disjointed way. "I got overwhelmed and had to leave. I'm-"

She started to apologise, but stopped when Luna raised an eyebrow. She nodded and glanced down at her fingers. Shifting a little closer to Luna, she grabbed one her hands and aimlessly fiddled with it, knowing that Luna wouldn't mind. 

"I started to think that-" she took a deep breath, "that I wasn't good enough for you. That I didn't do anything useful for you."

"But?" Luna prompted.

"But now I know that that isn't important. This," she gestured between the two of them, "isn't about what I can offer you and what you can offer me. It's about me loving you and you-" she forced her eyes to meet Luna's, "and you loving me."

Luna smiled softly and gently pulled her into her lap, pressing her head into the crook of Echo's neck and placing light kisses against the skin. Echo wrapped her arms around Luna and snuggled closer to her, leaving not an inch of space between them.

"I do love you," Luna whispered, "I love you so much."

"I know," and she did, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make this them working through it like a healthy couple would, but I have no idea how a healthy couple works so its just my best guess


End file.
